Dexter and Deborah  Spoiler season 7
by Poppy The Doll
Summary: Dexter locks Deb up in a small room of the church but when he comes back to kill her, not everything goes as planned...


_I don't own any of this characters, nor do I want to imitate the Dexter series by writing this. I am just a huge fan trying to keep Dexter alive while he's away from the screen. _

_The story underneath is a sequel to the ending of season 6. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it!_

**The hunt**

Miami is dark. I feel the shadows of the night crawling on my skin, sucking the light out of my body. In with the black, out with the white. The corners of my lips turn, it is not a smile nor laughter, it is my true self, freeing itself from this uptightness, escaping the grip of society. The night has come and so have I.

As I get out of my car I suck the old musty air around the abandoned church in. Tonight will be mine, I can feel my blood turning hot at the simple thought of what will follow. I put on my black gloves and stretch my fingers. The leather fits my hands so smooth it's hard to imagine a more satisfying feeling, but not impossible. My dark passenger smiles, definitely not impossible. Locking my car, I step closer to the old building, my heart pumps harder as my senses become highly sensitive.

My hand touches the doorknob, her screams make me feel awoken, reborn. This is it. As I step into the small room where I left her, I notice she's been busy. Everything in the room has been moved around, the noisy door has become even more resistant to my push and the handcuffs she was wearing now lay down in front of me on the floor. The only question is, where is she? I grunt, I had hoped she would have been different from the others, smarter, harder to figure out. But she was not. Her shadow betrays that my suspicion is right, she's hiding behind the door. Stupid girl.

"There is no escape. I know where you're hiding, light produces shadows you know."

No answer.

I sigh and try to sound more friendly and less.. excited.

"Deb. I didn't mean to lock you up in here, you just surprised me last night. Can't we just talk about this?"

As she still won't answer, I turn away from the door and look behind it without standing too close. There's no one there. Hmm She is smarter than the other ones. A feeling of excitement spreads through my body. Finally, a challenge. It's time to let my dark passenger take over completely, I hear a noise in the back of the room. Quietly I move toward the sound and see a slightly moving bucket lying down. But again I have to wonder, where is she?

'BLAM'

The sound of the door slamming shut. Damn, that girl is good. I run towards the door, open it and run into a big open space. I still hear her feet moving and follow them as fast as I can. She's fast, but I'm faster. After a few seconds the sound of her feet stops. This is the moment. She has realized I would have outrun her. Even in the dark I can see her sparkling eyes staring at me, unable to understand what is about to happen, unable to grasp the truth.

"Deb, I'm sorry I didn't mean to lock you up."

I let her think she is in control by waiting for her to answer my question. By not pressing her to react.

"Yeah well, you did.. you bastard."

She sounds scared and insecure, I don't remember her sounding like that, ever. I need to calm her, sooth her or something. What would Harry want me to do?

_Inner monologue_

Harry:  
>'That's your sister over there, Dexter. What are you thinking?'<p>

'I know that, but she knows what I am now. I can't have her running around like that.'  
>I knew he would say that. But she's not really my sister, is she?<p>

'What about the code? She didn't do anything wrong.'

That's it, that's what was holding me back yesterday. She doesn't fit the code, she didn't kill anyone without it being (self)defense. Damn it, I knew there was something wrong. But she saw me, she won't shut up. It's her or me now.

'Dexter, what are you thinking? This is not you, my son. Talk to her, she'll understand.'

No she won't.

_End inner monologue_

Deborah:  
>"Why are you mumbling?<p>

She seemed to have found her confidence again. That's good, I like that.

"Deb, I'm sorry, this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life."

As I step closer to her I hear her breathing heavily. She doesn't trust me and she's right not to. I come even more close, her lips are dangerously close to mine. An unknown excitement spreads through my body. I feel the knife burning in my back pocket. The time has come, as my hand slides on the soft leather, I feel her hands touching my chest. What does she think this is? Have I succeeded in soothing her so well that she thinks this is us making up after a fight? Maybe she isn't so smart after all.

Suddenly she whispers softly in my ear: "Dexter…"

This unexpected sensation in my ear catches me off guard. For once in my life I let my defenses down and let her pet me as if I did not just lock her up, as if she didn't see me killing another human being yesterday, as if we weren't brother and sister. No, I can't let this happen. Very quickly I grab my knife and point it to her face while my other hand holds her face very tightly. She stares me right in the eyes, there is no fear in them. She obviously believes in me, in something inside of me, in a way that I never believed in myself, in a way that Harry never believed in me. I look at her hand as it slowly takes the knife out of my hand. A soft smile covers her face, her eyes are watery. What have I done? In a quick movement she turns the knife to my heart.

"I should kill you, you know."

For the first time in my life I don't have the perfect response ready for her. I just keep staring at the knife. As she doesn't move nor speak, I decide It's time to respond.

"You should. I am a killer, you are the lieutenant."

She looks up. I see the truth has sunk in. She knows I'm not who she thinks I am. She knows I've done this before, she knows I don't get her. But then again, I don't think anyone gets Deb.

"Goddamn it, that's not why I'm holding a knife up in your face Dexter. Fuck, you never get this, do you? You just live in this world where everything is black and white. Well Dexter, why won't you just fucking wake up for this one second? Just for one small fucking second?"

She's breathing loudly. I see now. She is my sister, she loves me. She is the only woman in the world who will not put this knife through my heart. She is the only human being who could love me for who I am.

"Deb, .."

I force the knife out of her hands and throw it away. For one second we look at each other and see no lies, no darkness, we see the true other. Without hesitation I grab her head with both hands and press her lips hard against mine. While our tongs struggle for survivor, I tear her clothes off her body as the animal I am. I lift her up without losing her mouths grip on mine and lay her brusque on the altar. There's definitely no God in this house anymore. as I slide inside her I open my eyes and look right into hers. Two animals as one, we are where we're supposed to be. There's no life in this house anymore.


End file.
